If I lay Here
by Mhoop
Summary: Rose goes to the beach and listens to her ipod and someone answers her whislt she is singing...Post doomsday [10&rose]
1. Chasing Cars

Disclaimer: I don't own doctor who

Yeah I got an ipod nano for Christmas and I only listen to two songs, chasing cars (snow Patrol) and she moves in her own way (Kooks)

I Love those songs! 

* * *

Rose Tyler, defender of the earth. That's what he called her. And that's what she was. But not today. It was her day off, she hated having days off, she had nothing to do but think about that day. The day her life ended. The day she got left behind. But today was different, she felt different. So she went to the beach. It was the first time she had been to the beach since he said goodbye. She needed to think about everything.

It was a warm, sunny, spring day and as she made her way to the beach the sun was warm on her face; it was the first time since the Doctor left her, that she felt warm. When she reached the beach it was empty. Not a living thing in sight. It was just the way she wanted it. Her, the sea and the sand.

She made her way towards the spot she said goodbye to him. Just before she reached it she stopped and looked at the horizon. It was beautiful, a perfect horizon, the sort you see on a postcard.

She sat down on the sand. It was cold beneath her but she didn't care, she had to much going on in her head. She got out her ipod, she had about 200 hundred songs on it but the only one she listened to was Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol. It was exactly what she and the Doctor did together and the words represented them in so many ways.

_**I don't quite know  
How to say  
How I feel**_

There was so many lines in that song that made her think about him and her together, and she'll never get to tell him. She laid back and closed her eyes as numerous tears slid down her face. She listened to the words.

_**Those three words  
Are said too much  
They're not enough**_

Nothing was enough to tell him how much she loved him. If you could take love, and put it in a jar, she would need billions of jars. Every jar on every planet in every universe wouldn't be enough. And she hoped he loved her that much too. She knew he did.

As she laid there, on the sand and listened to the words she began to mouth them. The song was coming to an end and the last lines she sang.

_**If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?**_

'Yes'

She heard a voice. She thought it was some random pervert taking his dog for a walk or a teenager playing a joke on her but she knew that voice and her heart began to melt instanly. She opened her eyes faster than the speed of light and looked up. He was standing there smiling. Her heart was beating so hard she was surprised her heart didn't bounce right out her chest. She lept up just as quick as she had opened her eyes and stood and starred at him. He was smiling, a worn out smile though, he looked tired as if he had had his last adventure.

She ran towards him and his smile turned into his trademark grin. He opened his arms and she was lost in them. It was like she dissolved into him. It was all to much for her, she started crying again, she couldn't help herself.

He craddled her in his arms and she knew that's was where she belonged. In the arms of her Time Lord. The one and only Time Lord who loved her.

* * *

Please leave a review telling me how bad that was and if ya lucky I'll wright another!

Only if you like it though 


	2. GoodBye My Lover

My new obsession id goodbye my lover bye james blunt I love that song to but its so said (

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**Did I disappoint you or let you down?  
**

**Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown?  
**

**'Cause I saw the end before we'd begun,**

He saw everything before it begun, he knew the risks were there but he didn't warn her why? Perhaps she wouldn't have gotten so attached to him; perhaps she wouldn't be upset right now. But she's glad he didn't tell her because if he did she wouldn't have loved him and for her life not to have that love she wouldn't have lived. Her life wouldn't have been complete without his love. 

**Yes I saw you were blinded and I knew I had won.  
**

**So I took what's mine by eternal right.  
**

**Took your soul out into the night.**

Was his right to take her though? She didn't know him he could have been anyone but she trusted him, she loved right from the start, right when he toke his hand in his and said 'run' That is the word that will echo in the wind when he isn't there, and it will break her heart knowing she wont hear him say those words again. 

**It may be over but it won't stop there,  
**

**I am here for you if you'd only care.  
**

**You touched my heart you touched my soul.  
**

**You changed my life and all my goals.**

He changed her life so much, in every single way. He made it better, warmer. Not just anyone could touch her heart, not even Mickey did, the doctor was special, one of a kind. 

**And love is blind and that I knew when,  
**

**My heart was blinded by you.  
**

**I've kissed your lips and held your head.  
**

**Shared your dreams and shared your bed.  
**

**I know you well, I know your smell.  
**

**I've been addicted to you.**

He was like a drug, you get so addicted to him so much that when he's gone her whole world falls down on top of her and there's nothing she can do she's left there in darkness, suffocating with no one to hear her screams and the only thing keeping her alive is his love. 

**Goodbye my lover.  
**

**Goodbye my friend.  
**

**You have been the one.  
**

**You have been the one for me.**

He would always be the one for her, she knows that. 

**I am a dreamer but when I wake,  
**

**You can't break my spirit - it's my dreams you take.**

Her dreams are haunted by the nightmares of losing him, She can't sleep and she's the only one, all she can do is to watch the night pass. 

**And as you move on, remember me,  
**

**Remember us and all we used to be**

And all we'll ever be. She saw it when she looked into the time vortex _'all there was, all there is, and all there ever will be' _so why didn't she see it then? 

**I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile.  
**

**I've watched you sleeping for a while.  
**

**I'd be the father of your child.  
**

**I'd spend a lifetime with you.**

That was her plan, to stay with him forever, but the Daleks ruined her life, the Cybermen too, if they hadn't of invaded earth she would be with her betrothed. 

**I know your fears and you know mine.  
**

**We've had our doubts but now we're fine,  
**

**And I love you, I swear that's true.  
**

**I cannot live without you.**

She can't live without but she has to, for him. 

**Goodbye my lover.  
**

**Goodbye my friend.  
**

**You have been the one.  
**

**You have been the one for me.  
**

He was the one for her too, he knew that from the beguing if only ne f them had of reliased none of this could have happened. 

**And I still hold your hand in mine.  
**

**In mine when I'm asleep.  
**

**And I will bear my soul in time,  
**

**When I'm kneeling at your feet.  
**

**Goodbye my lover.**

**Goodbye my friend.  
**

**You have been the one.  
**

**You have been the one for me.**

He said those final words '_Rose Tyler…_' she knew what he was going to say but hes a timelord, he shouldn't love her… 

**I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow.  
**

**I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow.**

…but he did.


End file.
